Light of the Azure Moon
by Black Hoof Mare
Summary: Two years have passed since Hitomi left Gaea. She is miserable due to her lack of Van and her brother is an annoyance. But what happens when Hitomi gets drawn back to Gaea and her brother gets dragged into it? And what will become of Van and Hitomi?


The bed creaked as she rolled to and fro. Grunting, Hitomi faced the clock. 4:21. Wishes would not grant her a dreamful sleep tonight. Flannel blankets fell over her body leisurely. Fitting to her delicate, sharp curves. A summer night moon shone so bright, it may as well of broken the window. 

Reaching for her journal on the bedside, she swiftly extracted a pure white feather. It was perfect. Stars reflected off its white glow. Inhaling, Hitomi took in his scent, which was so ensnared to it.

It had been two years. His scent, his shapes, his eyes- his lips. Stained beautifully in her memory, like churches windows.

Hitomi recalled him from the day after she'd returned home. He had sat on the rocks. His wings extended, soaking in the luscious sun. A wisp of wind pressed into him; his loose red shirt forming to the camber of his body. The crimson pendant she had left with him shimmering. And those eyes, those maroon eyes! That she swam in, and danced in, so willingly.

Hitomi groaned, falling back onto her bed. Tears welled up behind the barrier of her will, threatening to break her happiness down. Her heart yearned for him so. Thought so close- everything for her was far out of reach.

He had had no choice but to send her home. She knew it as well. Van had always said they could see each other, they just had to think of one another. Then why could she not reach him? Two years of aching and holding on. Hitomi had told her best friend Yukari of her adventures on Gaea. Yukari claimed belief, but Hitomi knew Yukari didn't understand.

_And really, who would?_

Her mind quickly fell ill. A syringe seeming to drain her heart, to nothing but a black hole. How she wished he was here with her.

"I'll remember you, _even when I'm old_." Hitomi muttered the words she had said to Van so long ago. Two years never seemed lengthy, but they did since love had stolen her heart.

Green orbs gave in to the pain that ate at her heart. Her soul thirsted for him. Even a glance would suit her. Deep down she knew she would always need more. The moon wiped her tears, and the stars sang their song. Still, a dreamless sleep befell her.

-

"Hitomi! GET UP!"

Hitomi shot up. Her little brother laughing hysterically from the door way. Hitomi growled.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Hitomi raced to the door, a pillow in hand.

Hitomi's little brother smirked obnoxiously, as his sister bore at him. Hitomi, and her brother Adrian, were at war until scolded. Hitomi stormed back up to her room, slamming the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The pillow thumped onto her bed. She heard her brother laughing maniacally on his way by her room. Hitomi sputtered in her sleepless frustration. "Maybe a shower will do the trick..." She heaved a sigh and headed for the bathroom.

The water fell gracefully over her skinny, well built frame. Her amber-blonde hair fell passed her shoulders. Her pale skin covered in scars, from the planet Gaea. Once more she fought the urge to wither away in tears.

She re-entered her bedroom, wrapped in a fuzzy blue towel. She searched her closet for something to wear. Hitomi managed to pull out a pair of shorts, and a tee-shirt. Her heart stopped as her hand glided across a gorgeous pink gown, that had become a mini skirt sort of gown. Hitomi's hands gently handle's it's fabric. it had not been washed since her return.

The musty feel of the dress lingered from the ship of "The Crusade". Its scent was that of Eusturia. She could picture it in her mind. Cobble stoned roads and a ocean that glimmered in the sun. The clouds dancing in its salty reflection.

Hitomi breathed in a raspy breath. "Oh Van..." Her voice was timid and quiet as a blush rose to her face.

She slid on the black shorts, followed by a light blue tee shirt which she quickly tucked in. Hitomi brushed out her hair, allowing it to air dry. She pulled it loosely into a low pony tail.  
Hitomi then began to pick up around her room. Neatened the bed's sheets. Separated dirties from cleans. Her hand landed on the silken feather, and a wave of energy flew up her spine. A vision? The vision left as quickly as it had appeared. Leaving Hitomi to catch herself. Shaking it off, she attempted to piece it back together. But her memory either burnt it, or put it in a safety deposit box.

Hitomi sniffled, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Hitomi, breakfast!" Her mother called, sucking her out of her inner reality.

Hitomi took a deep breath, "Suck it up girl!" She told herself, evading her feelings. Hitomi entered the hall and down the stairs she went for breakfast.

-

The breakfast settled like lead as she walked thought the park. A summer sky hung bright and clear above her head; unlike the thoughts that seemed to surround her. And it felt almost forbidden to her to let such thoughts trespass on such grounds.

A bench in the warming sun became her best friend. She lay, forearm over her eyes. The wind picked up; the scent of a warm field wafting. _'The smell of Van...' _She let the whisper in her heart sweep her away only for a moment, but when she awoke, the sun was being swallowed by the west.

Hitomi stood up quickly, tripping over her own feet. The park was empty, and way to quiet for her own liking. As she walked on forward, something felt awkward. It only got darker and more thick the further she walked. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Who's there?" Hitomi's voice trembled. Shadows created odd shapes and trees came to life. Her heart rate increased immensely and she ran. Hitomi ran faster than she ever had in her life.

She felt the ground fall from her feet and nothingness arose, consuming her. A sense of fear, wavering her thoughts- and her life. And before her, suddenly was...her brother? A blue star pendant, swaying in his hand side to side? His eyes flew open, emotionless black eyes cutting into her own. And then...

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Adrian stood over her. His brown eyes _for once _reflecting worry. His hair color matched Hitomi's and his figure was shaped similarly, but in more of a fifteen year old boy way.

"Adrian? Oh, how did you know I was here?" Hitomi said baffled.

Adrian sat next to her, "Well, you never came home! I was sure you were here thinking or sleeping." He added sarcastically.

Hitomi nodded, her mind lost in itself. "Well then, let's get back."

The two walked along in silence. Something ate at Hitomi. Was it the brisk night air? Or simply sorrow from her missing love? And what of that dream? Was it perhaps her visions returning?

Adrian watched his sister. Why had she changed? She wasn't the same anymore. It was frustrating.

Hitomi halted, her mind's eyes flinched. A horrible realization that did not compute, struck her. The tip of her toe raised from making _any _contact with the cement sidewalk. Hitomi gulped.

Adrian blinked curiously. "Hitomi?"

Hitomi took her left foot back, to see a familiar pendant where her foot was prevented from landing. The gold chain shimmering but a silver chain was entrapped with it. A blue pendant hanging off it.

"Van?" Hitomi's words were slow and frightened as she picked up the pendants. Each one claiming a hand. Her thoughts raced, not allowing her to think properly. "Adrian, come with me!"

She snatched her brother by the wrist and took off. Their house only around the bend.

The feathered in her journal was so bright, she was sure it would burn the pages. Adrian stood behind Hitomi as they entered her room. Poor Adrian was utterly confused. Hitomi approached the journal, slowly letting her lanky hands touch the book's flesh. Opening, she saw an ink pen had sprouted at the feather's base. She looked at it awkwardly.

"Adrian..." Hitomi's voice was softly sad. "I'm leaving. Not now- but soon." Hitomi choked on her own words.

"Huh?" A look of inept crossed his face.

Unexpectedly the feathered pen separated itself from the journal, sketching the picture of a blue pendant. Hitomi eyed it, her heart falling several feet through the floor. The picture faded, Adrian's name slowly written out in cursive.

A rapid thud behind her disrupted her thoughts. Adrian lay; eyes dark, and dilated.

"ADRIAN!" The azure pendant slipped through her fingers. It rolled to meet Adrian's palm. Hitomi's hand fell upon his, to quickly remove the pendant. Fear streaking through her. A vision searing through her body and mind. Her eyes were wide and her body felt ill.

"Van.." Her voice was shook and her nerves quavered with each breath. The crimson pendant around her neck spurted with light as she faded into unconsciousness. The azure pendant also glowed; a pillar of light surrounding them.

-

Hitomi's eyes burst open, inhaling air as if it was her first breath. She gasped for air, finding it hard in the dark room. Wrists and ankles were bound to a damp, stone wall. Leaving her restricted to all movement. Where was she? Her thoughts reoccurred suddenly. 

"Adrian?" She gasped, her body lunging forward; causing her wrists and ankle's skin to split. She flinched, tears filling her eyes. Where was Adrian? Was he okay? A thought popped into her head. She could find him! As she opened her mind to search the halls of the dark dungeon, she felt her lungs close up on her. Her breathing cut off.

"Don't even try." A young well-built woman stood in the door. Pink hair fell onto her shoulders...and cat ears?

Hitomi's weary eyes flickered, droplets of sweat beaded on her forehead. "M-Merle?" Her voice was weak, and stretched, "Am I really...back?"

The young woman's bright blue eyes flickered with curiosity. She approached Hitomi slowly. "Hitomi?" Merle stepped forward moving Hitomi's longish hair out of her face. Hitomi's green orbs filled with anguish as her wrists, and ankles bled.

Merle's face contorted, as a battle within herself begun. "Listen, you fake Hitomi, I don't know what's going on and I'm not allowed to make any decisions." A look of sadness spread across her face.

Hitomi flinched in agony, "But Merle...

A low growl bellowed from the cat girl's throat.

"I- I understand...I don't know what's going on here Merle- but please, tr-trust me..." Her words faded and her head began to sink.

Merle's heart sank and her soft side gave in. She dashed quickly across to the fading Hitomi. "Lord Van, please hurry!" Merle ripped a piece of her dress off to slip under the cuffs that held Hitomi's wrists.

As Merle did this the cell door flew open. Van stood in fairly dressy clothes. His black hair as strewn as ever. His crimson eyes intent, and worried.

"Hitomi!"

He raced across the room, unlatching the binds, which held Hitomi. She fell lifelessly into his arms, "van.." she whispered hoarsely; passing out.

"Quick get a medic!" Van yelled to Merle and the others around him.


End file.
